The New Comer to The League of Legends
by TheCourier42
Summary: A young boy by the name Axzolvient Crosblade goes to apply for The League of Legends, wanting to become the next champion. When he reaches the league he finds more than he expected and even gets an autograph from his favourite champion! Author's note: Rated M for blood, swearing, and adult themes. EDIT: CH3 IS FINALLY UP HOORAY! CH4 is coming soon, like march so stay tuned.
1. Ax & Rosa

The New Comer to The League of Legends

"So this is The League of Legends, eh? It's pretty impressive, I'll give them that."

a young brunette boy said, a confident look on his face. He then slowly walked into the gigantic door of the building known to be a death trap for the weak, but Heaven-like for those who could prove themselves to be worthy to the grand summoners of The League of Legends, with a smirk of confidence on his face. This young boy was known as Axzolvient Crosblade, or Ax for short. His appearance complimented his true age of 15 quite generously. He stood a towering 6 foot 2 inches with a semi-muscular build, somewhat dark brunette hair down to his shoulders, fair skin and eyes that could make even the mightiest of warriors run for their mothers. He wore long baggy black pants tattered from countless months of training, a slightly less beaten dark blue shirt with a black short sleeve hoodie undone over it, black boots made for combat his father gave to him before his departure, a lucky charm necklace made by his mother out of Ax's favorite gems his mother owned and black fingerless gloves made by his two sisters.

Ax had been training for this since he could first hold on to the blade forged by his father, that being 5 years old, that he still held by his side standing 5 and half feet which he named The Cross Blade. He wielded it with only one hand even though his father told him it was a two handed blade. In Ax's defense how else was he supposed to punch his enemies teeth out. Yesterday was his birthday and the day he was old enough to apply for the league. His mother and sisters protested in his decision to join the league since the day he decided he wanted to enlist, but his father on the other hand was as supportive as was humanly possible. Ax always did love watching champions clash in a combination of strength and grace. His favorite of all the champions was Riven, The Exile.

"That seems so long ago... Well as father always said 'Never live in the past but never forget it.'" Ax said reminiscing on his past. He examined the interior of the facility. It was decorated with lavish furniture and other lush décore that couldn't even be described. Ax walked up the receptionist at the counter in the middle of the entrance room. She was a young sky blue haired woman that looked no older than he was. She smiled at him as he approached her.

"Welcome to The League of Legends! My name is Rosa, how may I be of service?" she inquired.

"H-Hello..." Ax replied. He was never spoken to in such a lovely tone. Sure he grew up in a small village in Demacina territory (even though his village was often looked over by the royal family and the rest of Demacia) where ever one was nice and he was thought his manners, but this was a little over the top for him. Ax quickly recovered from his silence, feeling a warmth rise on his face. "O-Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Axzolvient Crosblade; I'm here to become a champion for the league." Rosa giggled a bit. Rosa was around 5 foot 10 inches tall. She had long sky blue hair held up in a bun. Her clothes were a silver suit with a black tie and high heels, making her appeare around 5'11. Her face was clean and clear of any blemishes, unlike Ax's few cuts. Her smile was extravigent in ways Ax thought only the royal family and rich folk in the better parts of Demacia had.

"That's fine, please fill this form out as we go before the council." She said handing Ax a clipboard with a form on it, still smiling. He followed her up a flight of stairs and down a corridor, filling out the form as the went. Things like his preferred faction(neutral), his name and other generic information about himself. They reached a large doorway with the council of summoners on the other side. He handed the form back to Rosa.

"You may enter whenever you're ready. If you pass the test then I finally get to become a champion manager! If not then back to the front desk with me." Rosa sighed but soon looked at Ax with a serious expression on her face. "So I'll cut you a deal, pass and I will make it worth your while." She smiled at Ax before taking a seat on a bench next to the door way.

"If you don't mind me asking," ,Ax asked, "what do you mean by worth my while?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out!" Rosa said, a smug look across her face. Ax sighed before entering the room with the beings that would control his fate. He stepped through the doorway with his head held high, confident that all of his training would pay off and he would become a champion. He put his hand on his lucky charm and focused on his family and how much gold he would be earning for them if-no, when he did pass the test. The proposal from Rosa still itched with curiosity still, even as he now stood in front of the council of summoners.

'This is it,' ,he thought, 'it's now or never!'

**TheCourier42: Thank you all for reading! Feed back is greatly appreciated. The story will continue for quite a while, so don't leave just yet! Once again thank you all!**


	2. The Council

Ax walked before the council and stood like a true warrior, with strength and determination. In truth he was in awe. He felt the grand summoners' power resonating from where he stood, it was incredible.

"Axzolvient Crosblade," The council spoke in unison, "you come before us seeking to become a champion for The League of Legends. Doth thou think they have the strength, the courage, the wisdom and the will power to prove they are worthy of the title 'Champion'?" The council was made of ten members, all possessing amens amounts of power. They were all dressed in long dark robes with their hoods up. Ax quickly cleared his throat and answered.

"I have more than just that."Ax replied, stern expression on his face.

"Then prepare young warrior for test of the champions." The council raised their hand, seemingly reaching for Ax. Ax felt himself by the same energy he felt earlier. He gasped for air, feeling as if Cho'Gath strike him the chest, falling to the ground. It was immensely agonizing. He quickly stood back up to show his strength. Ax drew The Cross Blade and shielded his physical being from the energy, but then images in his mind of his deepest fears. Before him he saw his home village, burning down. He saw his home was in the heart of the inferno, hearing the screams of his loved ones, screaming for him to save them but he couldn't.

Gone.

They were all gone and he was alone. Completely and utterly alone. That's what he feared the most, having no one to go to, no one to fight for. Now that he was alone he felt his eyes begin to water, feeling those bitter drops of liquid he had long thought he didn't have anymore role down his face. He wanted to scream, wanted to curse at and hunt down the council for putting those images and sounds in his head. He wiped away his tears and thought to himself , 'This is them and their mind tricks. I know the day will come when I will be alone, but I'm not now. Not yet, and even if I were I always have the memories of them to keep me going.'

Ax cleared his mind of any anger or hatred. The images soon vanished. He no longer wished to hunt the council, it wasn't their fault. It was his. His for being afraid of that happening. He now stood back in front of the council, ready for anything else they had to throw at him.

"Young warrior, by facing our power with great strength, facing your greatest fear with bold courage, seeing through our illusion with emasculate wisdom and having the will-power to decide to carry on if this were real, you have demonstrated the true qualities of a champion. You will begin your term as champion soon, but not now. You are, however, allowed to use the training grounds as soon as you wish. You are will be introduced to your manager when you leave this room. Congratulations Axzolvient, The Cross Warrior."

Ax stood in shock as the council spoke to him. When they finished he dropped to his knees, dropping The Cross Blade to his side. The widest smile of his life graced his face as he grabbed his sword and jumped up and ran for the door. Ax burst through the door looking for his manager. The only one he saw was Rosa. In the heat of the moment he grabbed he her and planted a kiss on her soft, supple lips. Her face grew a near crimson red from his action, as she reluctantly pulled away.

"A-AX!" Rosa began, "Y-YOU PASSED! YOU ACTUALLY PASSED!" Ax, now coming down from his adrenalin rush, simply nodded.

"And guess who's my manager." Ax replied. Her face lit up with happiness from the realization of what Ax was implying.

"NO WAY! FOR REAL!?" Once again Ax nodded. "Well come on, I'll show you to your living quarters!" Rosa obviously happy from the news she's received. Rosa ran off faster than Ax could keep up, still in bad shape from the grand summoners. They approached a door labelled 'Champion Head Quarters'. Ax reached for the handle and slowly pulled it open. He saw another corridor and sighed, ready to pass out. Looking down the hallway he saw many doors, generously spaced apart.

"This is where the champions who apply for the league live if they so choose." Rosa stated. Ax noticed that each door had it's own theme and label of each champion that lived there. He guessed that the theme of each door mirrored the rooms design that made each champion feel most at home. Each name was in alphabetical order so it wasn't long before they arrived at a plain door labelled 'Axzolveint'. He turned the door knob and entered the room. Looking around he saw an average square room resembling his home, consisting of a fire place, a couch in front of the fire place and a stove on the the first floor. He went up the stairs and saw his old room with everything in it, as if he never left home. There was a king size bed (being the only size he can fit in), a bed side table with a picture of his family on it, a wardrobe full of his clothes and a quilt on the bed that looked like the one his mother made for him and his sister to share when the cold season arrived. He sat down on the bed, dropping his sword in the process, and picked up the picture off the bed side table. He looked at the picture for what seemed like an eternity. Ax soon felt an emptiness in his stomach appear. He also felt something on his face that he felt only an hour or so ago.

Tears.

He was crying. Then it hit him. He was home sick. He missed his sisters' games they would drag him into; he missed his father's low voice, telling him ways to improve his stance or technique, but mostly he missed his mother's warm hugs at night, her telling him that she loved him, her comforting voice when he had doubts about ever making it into the league. Tears cascaded down his face as he remembered all his found memories of him and his family through out his life. Rosa took notice immediately of his sorrow. She sat down next to him and wrapped her arms around him, Ax soon returning her embrace. Ax dried his tears on his sleeve and sat up.

"I-I'm sorry." Ax huffed. "It's just that I've never really been away from my family. We've always been together, even on our trips, and seeing this just made me remember home. Sorry for worrying you."

"It's fine Ax, if it makes you feel any better I left home for this job so I earn money for my family too. It was hard at first for me so I know how you feel. If you want maybe I could stay with you tonight so you don't feel so alone." Ax saw Rosa's face grow red again. 'She looks cute when she's embarrassed.' Ax thought. He smiled a bit.

"S-Sure. Thank you Rosa." Ax said as he stood up. "Now is not the time to be crying though! I did this for them so they could have a better life than they already do!" Ax exclaimed, encouraging himself to be strong. He walked over to the wardrobe, opening it up and grabbing a pair of azure blue silk night clothes and walked into the wash room to change. Rosa stepped down stairs and went to exit Ax's room when she saw some boxes labelled 'Ax's Manager'. She felt herself get a little annoyed that they didn't even put HER name on the boxes. 'Ignorant bast-'.

"Rosa do you want me to walk you down to your room to get your night clothes!?"  
"N-No! It seems they brought my stuff here!" Rosa replied. She walked over to the small stack of boxes and saw a letter on top. She reached for it and opened it up to read it.

'Dear Rosa Lavendrake,

We congratulate you on your recent promotion to Champion Manager. You will now be living with your champion Axzolvient Crosblade. We have cleared your room of all your possessions with respect to your privacy in mind. Please be respectful of your champion.

Sincerely,

The Council'

Rosa balled up the letter and threw in the nearest waste basket. She grabbed the boxes and walked up stairs and set them down on Ax's bed. Ax was brushing his teeth as she did so, looking out the door.

"Why ish there sho mush?" Ax sloppily asked.

"It seems they're moving me in with you." Rosa answered. Ax choked on his toothbrush when she finished her sentence. Rosa shot him a confused look.

"Sorry!" Ax said after recovering from his near death experience. "For a second I thought you said that you were being moved in. Hahahah-"

"I did."

"I was afraid of that." Ax had only ever lived with his family, he had no idea how to live with someone he didn't grow up with. He finished up with the bathroom, putting away his toothbrush, and leaving to let Rosa use the facility. He opened the boxes up to see where he should put everything, being this was a carbon copy of his house. He took her clothes (all three full boxes worth) and put them in the wardrobe. He took the other boxes labelled 'DO NOT OPEN UNLESS YOU ARE ROSA LAVENDRAKE!' and put them next to the wardrobe. He sat down on the the bed ready to collapse from exhaustion when he heard the wash room door open. He looked over and froze where he sat. He saw Rosa in a silver night gown that stopped just before her knees.

"What!? Never seen a girl in night clothes before!?" Rosa exclaimed. She walked to the other side of the bed, lifted the covers and lay down in the bed facing Ax. He shook himself out of his state of paralysis and joined her in the bed, just knowing his face was as red as blood. She wrapped her arms around him, hearing her whisper 'Good night.' He wrapped his arms around her, returning her whisper. He felt his eyes gain the weight of 10 tons of bricks, slipping slowly into the sweet embrace of sleep, his day's actions finally catching up to him. 'Maybe this won't be so bad,' Ax thought, 'at least I won't be alone.'

**TheCourier42: THANK YOU SO MUCH ALL OF YOU WHO READ THE FIRST CHAPTER! As a reward this one was nearly twice as long! Please leave constructive criticism and favourites aren't bad either! Once again THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! ^_^**


	3. The Most Important Meal

Kami, this took forever and I send to you all my deepest apologies for the wait but it's here! I'm so happy and the next chapter won't take as long, I swear it. Anyways enjoy all you beautiful people.

~TheCourier(A.K.A Ax)

* * *

Ax felt himself floating in an empty space. It was a feeling he had never experienced before. It's was strange, but a pleasant one. All he saw was a pitch black void. It was nothing and everything.

Light. A little speck of light appeared in the middle of Ax's view. It started to grow now. Bigger now. It grew to a blinding white to the point where Ax clenched his eyes shut. When Ax opened his eyes again he saw a familiar scene.

Home.

He was back in his home village. At first he was confused but he didn't care. All he cared about now was that he was home and could see his family. He looked toward his house and froze. He saw a black smoke rising from the windows and doors and every other opening in the house. Then fire.

HIS HOUSE WAS ON FIRE!

He panicked he tried to run toward the house and try to help put it out, but he couldn't. He was frozen.

"No. Not again. NOT AGAIN!" Ax shouted in anger. His fear he face was now playing back to him, but now it was from the beginning. He screamed for his sisters, his father, his mother, ANYONE TO HELP! His voice was lost his invisible prison that was keeping him from moving. His house was now in an inferno, spreading to the other houses of friends and other residents of the village. That's when he heard it. The screams.

THE SCREAMS OF HIS FAMILY CRYING OUT FOR HIM TO SAVE THEM! He couldn't bare it. He covered his ears and fell to the ground trying to silence the noise that tortured him, but he still heard them. There was no escaping it. It would haunt him till then day he died.

Silence. That's all there was now. The screams were gone and they were dead. All dead. He felt a weight be lifted off of him. He knew what it was. It was what held him back from helping them. Now it let him free. He stood up to see what was left, tears rolling down his face. He didn't want to look; he just wanted to run away. Run from the grizzly scene that he was walking towards. His body, though, wouldn't allow him to turn around. The same force made him to go towards where his house once stood; to look at his now dead family.

Ax nearly jolted up out of his bed, but Rosa's arm around him wouldn't allow it. His body was covered in sweat from his nightmare. He looked at the window and saw the sun rising in the horizon. He gently lifted Rosa's arm off him and onto his pillow, as to not wake her. Ax stood up from his bed and walked to the wash room to shower but something grabbed his arm and kept him from walking. He turned around instantly to see what it was that grabbed him only to see Rosa, looking into his eyes. She knew something was bothering him, there was no hiding it and Ax knew it. Rosa's grip tightened sending Ax a message saying she wasn't letting till he told her everything. Ax sat back down on the bed, pulling his arm gently away from Rosa, and covered his face with his hands. He felt Rosa slip her slender arms around his waist and heard her whisper to him.

"Ax, please tell me what's wrong." Rosa spoke softly and caring. Ax felt wetness on his shoulder where her head laid. She was crying, crying for his sake. "Please." She repeated. He smiled at the thought. He turned around and tilted her head at an angle so she was looking back into his eyes. He saw her sorrow and wanted to tell her he was fine, but he'd be lying. He wasn't fine; he was in great pain from his nightmare. He leaned closer to her, bringing their lips together, running his fingers through the sides of her hair as to bring her even closer. He wanted to lose himself in her. She was so sweet to him in the little time they've known each other. He pulled away to give her some air, hearing her whimper softly in disappointment and looking down. He stood up like before and walked to the wash room for his overdue shower.

"I'll explain everything later tonight, okay?" Rosa looked up at Ax and smiled. Secretly Ax wanted Rosa to forget so

"Okay, and also I have to take a shower too so don't use all the hot water." Ax pretended not to hear her and earned a pillow to the back of his head. He hurried up with his shower and let Rosa take hers.

Ax now sat on the bed wearing his battle clothes, the one's he was first wearing, and a towel on his head to dry his slightly damp hair. Today he wanted to use the training grounds and show what he had. The training grounds are an area for champions to come, well, train and view other champions train. Ax was excited that he might get to meet some of his favorite champions he could hardly contain himself! 'What if I meet Riven?' he thought. 'I'll bring a pen and a slip of paper just in case.' He rummaged through some cabinets until he found what he was looking for. He felt embarrassed for wanting the autograph of someone who he might be put up against to fight, but this is for his inner youth. He heard the water in the wash room shut off as he stuffed the last of his supplies in his training bag, only to turn around and see Rosa with her hair in her signature bun and wearing a silver work out uniform consisting of a t-shirt, sweat pants and a jacket. The thing that struck him the most was the whistle around her neck.

"OKAY, TIME FOR SOME SERIUOS TRAINING!" Ax shouted with all his might, only for her stomach to growl when he finished. "But first let's get something to eat." Rosa shot him a look that had 'Seriously?' written all over it, but now that he mentioned it she was a bit peckish too.

"So did they stash a fridge around here or something?" Ax asked.

"No, all champions and managers eat in the mess hall." Rosa said, scolding Ax. 'Great more walking, this place is huge.' Ax thought. He threw his bag over his shoulder and looking to Rosa.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get some food." Ax exited the door, Rosa following suit, and started for the mess hall.

"Hey Ax, what's in the bag?" Rosa asked, plucking the bag's sting.

"Oh this? It's my training bag, my mother mad it for me, same as this necklace." Rosa's eyes sparkled when they landed on the necklace Ax was wearing, shining blue reflected in her eyes from it.

"Oh how pretty! Your mother must be so nice." Ax smiled and nodded. Rosa returned his smile, but Ax's earlier state this morning still bothered her. They continued in the direction to exit the Champion Head Quarters and went the opposite way from how they arrived there yesterday. They soon arrived at an arched door way with the words 'MESS HALL' chiseled into it. He noticed a long table covered with pallets of food with different champions grouped up in different spots. He guessed they were all with their friends here. He felt nice knowing even the champions could get along. He then felt a hand on his shoulder too big to be Rosa's.

"Hey there newbie." A deep yet smooth voice told him. Ax turned around lightning fast and putting is hand on the handle of his sword only to see Garen, The Might of Demacia, standing there with Jarvan and Xin Zhoa. "Whoa there solider, we just wanted to say hi." Jarvan smiled while Xin Zhoa nodded. Ax looked for Rosa for confirmation but saw she too was in a conversation with a few champions, Lux, Sona, Ashe, and another girl he couldn't quite see. He turned back to Garen and smiled. He was glad he made some social contact on his first day.

"Hey. Sorry about getting ready to attack, you kinda surprised me." Ax laughed a bit. Garen patted him on the shoulder giving him a warm smile.

"Come young warrior; join us in a feast of kings!" Jarvan said. Ax gave him a look of confusion.

"Don't you mean breakfast?" Ax asked.

"He has you there old friend." Garen said as Jarvan drooped his head in defeat. That morning Ax had made three new friends and had 'A Feast of Kings'.

"So young one," Garen began, "do you intend to head to the training grounds after your meal?" Ax finished swallow his whole waffle before speaking.

"Yeah, I would have gone there first but me and Rosa where starving. Hehe." Ax replied. "Speaking of her where is she?" Ax asked looking around rather franticly.

"Is that her?" Xin Zhoa said, pointing to a group of five girls. Ax looked in the direction he pointed and nodded. She was sitting with Lux, Sona, Ashe and... RIVEN! Ax popped out of his seat without a word and rushed over to the section of the table they were at, making sure he had his bag. Rosa instantly noticed his quick approach and waved at him.

"Hey Ax!" Rosa greeted him with a warm smile. Ax returned his greeting a smile of his own.

"Who's that?" Lux asked Rosa.

"That's Ax, the newest champion, and they one who I manage."

"He's cute." Ashe said abruptly, Sona nodding in agreement.

"Hands off sister." Rosa said. Ax finally reached the table and had his hand in his bag, now standing right behind Riven. He tapped her on the shoulder, and she turned around with a piece of bacon in her mouth.

"H-Hello, my name's Ax and I'm a big fan. Would you mind if I got your autograph?" Riven shot him a strange look, finishing her bacon.

"Okaaaay?" Riven replied. "If you don't mind me asking, why?"

"Well, you're the best swordsman here and the one that made me decide I wanted to use one. I guess you could say this for my inner kid." Ax chuckled, his face growing red with embarrassment. Riven took the paper and pen Ax had and wrote her signature down.

"Well thank you and I'm glad you got to become a champion. Not many fans of specific champions make it you know." The tension had settled a little from Ax's reason for wanting her autograph.

"So Rosa, when do you want to get to training?" Ax asked as he put his new treasure in his bag.

"Whenever you're ready, you girls want to come and watch?" The table all nodded. "Okay, we're ready. Go ask your new friends."

"Okay mom." Ax said snidely, walking off to ask Garen and the others. Rosa sighed. Ax made it back to his spot with a grin on his face.

"Hey guys wanna come watch me train?" Ax asked.

"Do you think we would miss out on an opportunity to see our new brother in action? I think not!" Garen proclaimed with his 'heroic' pride. Ax smiled as he saw Jarvan and Xin Zhoa nod in agreement with Garen. He grabbed a final muffin before meeting up with the girls and walking to the training grounds, Rosa stealing the last half of his muffin on the way there. They arrived at an open courtyard with observation decks lining the tops the walls. Ax saw several sections of the field dedicated to specific abilities and skills. He made his way to the swords portion of the training area while everyone else made their way to the observation deck closest to Ax. Back on the training field Ax withdrew his sword from the holster on his back, dropping his bag in the process. Ax held his sword in his right hand while a grin stretched across his face. His eyes flashed a fierce blue and he rushed towards the practice dummy in the middle of his section with blue lines of lightning sparking of him and The Cross Blade. His movements where swift, the party watching him in shock and awe could barely keep up with him, as he stuck the dummy into the air with one blow. He leapt up to the dummy a good 15 feet in the air and repeatedly struck it with blows that sent out bolts of lightning when striking the dummy. He disappeared from his friends' view with a blue flash and appearing again on the ground 10 feet from his target. The dummy hit the ground with a powerful thud and all was silent until Ax hurled his sword into the air out of everyone's view. He couch on one of his knees and clapped his hands tighter, then placing the shoulder width apart in front of him. Blue lines where quickly drawing themselves beneath Ax and soon reveled itself to be a picture of a dragon coiled around Ax. Wings so began to manifest behind Ax, not touching him though. His hands and forearms were enveloped in t blue aura shaped like claws. His teeth had grown to a sharp point but still remaining human size. The image fade and Ax rose to his feet, his eyes now glowing blue. He leapt up into the after his still flying sword. Grey clouds now covered the sky, Ax diving in fearlessly grabbing his sword. A bolt of lightning struck the end of his sword the moment he grabbed it, his smirk only grew. The bolt left the cloud and entered the sword, charging its blade. His wings opened wide to turn him down wards and closed to allow him to free fall, sword ready to strike. His power was so immense that his friends only saw another lightning bolt falling from the sky towards the dummy. Ax was quickly approaching his target, and he was ready to strike. Ax was now mere inches from the dummy as he dealt his ultimate attack to the poor defenseless practice dummy. There was a loud boom when he connected his sword to his target and a large dust cloud that covered the entire training grounds. The dust soon settled and what was left of the section Ax was training in was now a crater with him sitting on the edge of it with an innocent look on his face. He was back to normal now, no wings, claws or sharp teeth. He was looking at his friends and started waving. Ax stood up and grabbed his bag from another edge of the crater and walked up to the observation deck to meet up with his friends. When he opened the door to the observation floor he was greeted with shocked stares from his friends.

"Hey guys." Ax said to break the silence, only for more to follow. "What? Is there some dust on my face?" He asked wiping his face off.

"W-What was that?" Rosa was the first to speak up to Ax.

"That was my demonstration of a fraction of my full potential." Ax replied with the same smile on his face as if it weren't like he had just obliterated a portion of the training grounds. "I didn't want to use much since there were other champions in other sections. So do you guys want to train a bit because I don't think we can use that area for awhile. Hehehe." Ax stated, rubbing the back of his neck nervously chuckling. He walked up to the window to examine just the amount of destruction he had inflicted on the poor training ground. It was as if a meteor had struck the land with an immense force. Ax hadn't realized he put THAT much force into his final strike. He turned back to his friends that had now come back from there state of shock. Ashe got ready to speak to Ax, clearing her throat.

"Well kid I must say you certainly pack a punch; that was some blow." Ashe said, Sona nodding in agreement.

"If you don't mind telling us," Jarvan started, "what exactly was that strange glow around you?" Ax smiled at Jarvan's question.

"Sorry princess but I don't want to tell you all just yet. That would ruin the mystery now wouldn't it?" Ax replied smirking and waving his finger to prove his point. Rosa glared at Ax now.

"What do you think this is a manga?" Rosa asked, obviously annoyed by Ax.

"Personally, I don't see what's wrong with that." Ax replied with his ever present smile. Then a loud voice boomed through the halls and announced something no one expected today.

"Attention all to whom this may concern," The intercom started, "we will be hosting a team ranked match today in Summoner's Rift between Moscow 5 and Azubu Frost in approximately 2 hours. If you are a champion and wish to be spectator at this event please be at the departure fountain 10 minutes be the match begins. Axzolvient Crosblade you and your manager are required to attend this event, your family will be attending with you. That is all."

Everyone looked annoyed by this except for one hot headed brunette. You guessed him! Ax. His face was lighten up with excitement to watch his first as a champion, allowing him V.I.P. access to the champion booth. This was a booth only champions were allowed to use and had live links to flying eyebots from the city of Piltover that champions could control and observe champion's favorites. Ax was ecstatic to not only have the chance to go but to be required to, and with his family none the less! To him this meant that he was just that important.

"Well at least it's between smart summoners and not those ones you'd think are 12 and should still be playing against bots. You guys gonna tag along?" Rosa asked the party currently with them. The group of friends all nodded and agreed to tag along and make sure that Ax doesn't break anything. Ax was still frozen in place from hearing he gets to see his family with the good news that they probably already knew. To Ax it was still amazing he had the opportunity to see his family until… his dream. It played back in Ax's head in a flash of pain. Ax grabbed his head and fell onto the floor, curled into a ball from the excruciating pain in his head. All he saw was fire. Tears were forming in his eyes mutually from the pain and his visions.

"AX!" Rosa shouted in horror. Everyone rushed to him but Rosa was the first to get to him. He could hear their voices shouting for him to be okay. The images of his visions and what was right in front of him started to merge and slowly the visions faded away. Ax looked around and saw he was lying on the floor of the observation deck with his friends all around him and Rosa holding onto him. He touched her head and she looked up to see Ax smiling at her.

"Sorry about that I didn't mean to worry you. That happens when I do that ability sometimes." Ax said getting up with Rosa stilling holding onto him. Ax said that as to not worry his friends but he was lying and he could tell that Rosa knew it. Ax placed a gentle hand on Rosa's head. When she looked up from his chest she saw Ax was giving her a reassuring smile telling her he was fine.

"I think we should get ready for that upcoming match soon. I want to see my family and tell them the good news." Ax said as he took Rosa's hand and led her in the direction of their room.

"Ax what was that about, does it have something to do with this morning?" Rosa inquired, waiting patiently for a response from Ax but never heard him say a word. When Ax reached for the door knob to his room his wrist was stolen from him. He didn't need to look to know it was Rosa; he just simply froze in place.

"Ax, you can tell me. Please." Ax's face was shaded by his hair with only his mouth exposed.

"I-I can't talk about it right now" Ax replied. He whipped Rosa around pinning her against the door gently. ", but I can assure you that you're the only person in the world I can or will tell." With that he unlocked the door and opened it, catching Rosa from falling and letting her free. Ax stood tall and wore a smile now. "I'll be fine for the match though so we can enjoy ourselves for now, okay." His smile was genuine and made Rosa feel more at peace with her thoughts. There was only an hour and a half left until the match and what awaited Ax and company was something no one would expect.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed and remember to Review, Follow and Favorite. It makes me want too write more. :)

P.S. If there are any artist wanting to send art of Ax or Rosa please PM me and I will talk to you and give you credit.


End file.
